rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Zelevas
Appearance Standing at around 5'11, with a weight of 198.8 pounds, and a muscular physique, Elias is a human male in his mid-thirties, seemingly of Caucasian descent, with light gray eyes that emit a circular glow when he accesses his N.P.I., short chestnut-brown hair, a good deal of facial hair generally kept in a balbo style cut, a somewhat deep and melodious voice, and finally a rugged, serious-looking countenance upon which several lines and scars criss-cross marking the locations of various battle wounds and skin grafts he didn't bother undoing with time magic as he sees them as testaments towards his skill. He's not some fresh faced boy after all. He's seen his fair share of shit out there, yet survived it all. As for clothing, he generally wears a dark floor-length high-collar trench coat, followed by dark body armor, a solid white t-shirt beneath that, a pair of old faded jeans (also covered by sections of professional grade armor placed in a way that does not impair movement), a pair of fingerless black leather gloves, and a pair of beige steel-toed combat boots when out on missions. In addition to this he also carries duel silenced P99 pistols, a one-handed long-sword called the Immortalis Gladio that he procured during a brief jaunt back through time to the Middle Ages which he wears in a sheath fastened to his back via an over the shoulder strap (See Additional Info for more), two tactical SEAL knives, one in a sheath on each hip, and finally a tool belt with several pouches for various miscellaneous items such as a first aid kit. Other than that Elias will usually wear casual clothing when not out completing tasks for his various clients to more effectively blend in with the city around him. Personality Being a gun for hire in a world filled with other cutthroats, each with varying levels of skill and power, who also grew up in a world of crime-filled abuse has slowly molded Elias into a very jaded and cynical man with a distinct lack of empathy for others. Despite his cold, unforgiving, and often abrasive demeanor, however, he does still have some small redeeming qualities such as a strong sense of honor when it comes to fighting and a strong intolerance for needless suffering or acts that inflict needless suffering, such as torture. Other than that, he's pretty much the same as your average mercenary in terms of personality, besides the fact that he doesn't let the greedy nature that most people in his line of work have affect his ability to think rationally. Backstory Elias Zelevas was born on April 5th, 2005, smack dab in the middle of the Bronx. He turned to a life of crime at a very young age due to his father, who was the ruthless leader of a local gang. During this time Zelevas went through years of abuse at the hands of his father when he failed to complete a job correctly or when he listened to his conscience and refused to mug and/or con someone. This vicious cycle only came to an end when a corporate assassin by the name of Valencia stormed his fathers' hideout, killed his guards, and finally his father. Putting an end to the crime lords small empire and Zelevas' constant beatings at long last. Do not mistake this act as one of mercy, however. Valencia was told to kill everyone she came across in the facility. And she did so. With lethal efficiency. The only reason Zelevas survived was because he crawled into the buildings' ventilation system, where he was hidden from the deadly mercenaries wrath. After this event, Zelevas-who was only eighteen years old at the time-left the place and never looked back. He spent the next sixteen years training himself physically and mentally. Once he built up his skills he began running jobs for various clients, most of which ranged from simple thefts to high-value assassinations. It was also during this time that he began to study a strange form of magic that allowed him to manipulate the Space-Time Continuum. This newfound skill (which he called Space-Time Magic) helped further his career, allowing him to pull off seemingly impossible jobs. As of today, January 1st, 2040, Elias is still working as a gun/blade for hire, using his various skills to perform increasingly complex jobs for various well-paying clients. Equipment *Dual Silenced P99 Pistols. *Two Tactical SEAL Knives. *The Immortalis Gladio. *A Neural Profiling Implant or N.P.I. Highly illegal multipurpose brain implants used by mercs to recieve info on missions and targets. Biologically integrated micro-computers in other words, with insane levels of encryption tacked on if the one using it has any kind of sense. Additional Information Attack Potency: Varies, but generally his attacks leave opponents incapacitated or dead. Dexterity/Speed: Around the same speed as your ordinary human freerunner, though this limit is flagrantly broken when space-time magic is thrown into the mix. Intelligence: Round the same as your average mercenary, though Elias problem solving skills are much better due to years of dealing with complex corporate schemes and plots. Of course, as with his speed, the presence of space-time magic muddles this area a bit. Strength: Generally above average thanks to his active, and rather dangerous, lifestyle. Constitution/Durability: Generally above average. While he's not incapable of feeling pain or able to walk away from an explosion scott free, without magical aid that is, Zelevas is capable of taking his fair share of damage. Wisdom/Streetsmarts: Being a merc without a death wish, Elias did the smart thing and made several connections with local gangs and crime syndicates early on should his tenure with Singularity ever end in a hail of gunfire. Through a series of "good deeds" so to speak, he's able to call in favors from years back that those who owe him have to fulfill in order to avoid losing face amongst their peers. Charisma: Being a cold hearted merc, Zelevas doesn't exactly have the most charming of personalities. Attack Range: Depends on loadout and circumstance, but it's usually close ranged with various takedowns and the like. Note On The Immortalis Gladio: The Immortalis Gladio is the name given to the blade that Elias acquired during his trip back to the Middle Ages. While not anything special visually speaking, it does have one unique attribute. That being the fact that Elias has placed the blade into a time loop where it will automatically revert to its original, pristine, condition every five Planck seconds, thus eliminating the need to repair it manually. Powers & Abilities Space-Time Magic. Incantation and gesture based, with the incantations being the loose Latin equivalents of the English words. Techniques Alternate Timeline Creation and Singularity Inducement. Weakness(es) Magic Negation. Magic Destruction. Magic Immunity (Some beings may be immune to the magic, but not the actual effects it causes. Varies on situation really). Magic Negation Fields. Aside from that, and when not using his space-time magic to enhance himself, Elias has the same weaknesses as every other normal human being. In addition to the above, another weakness Zelevas has is the very same thing many of his opponents respect him for... His honor. As mentioned previously, Elias has a strong sense of honor when it comes to direct confrontations, a trait that can be exploited quite easily as Zelevas isn't one to resort to underhanded tricks or subterfuge during a fight, often leaving himself at a disadvantage when facing off against more crafty foes. His honor is also one of the main reasons he does not use his magic at the start of a battle where it would be most advantageous. He prefers to wait and judge his attackers strength before making a move, so as to ensure both he and his foe are on equal footing. Trivia *Elias has a rival. Another mercenary going by the name of Aria. Though the rivalry between them is more of a friendly competition to see who is better rather than outright hostility. Category:Male Character Category:ZAVAZggg Category:Property of ZAVAZggg Category:Humans Category:Magic User Category:Mercenary Characters